Kuro's Trophy
by Hetaliagirl777
Summary: When a young girl gets kidnapped, things take a turn for the worse. Can she escape from Kuro's grasp or is she doomed to belong to him forever? 2P! used


Kuro's Trophy

Chapter one

Kidnapped

In a small town with no real name, a young girl lived peacefully in a small apartment with only her wolf as her companion. the girl had long, flowing, perfectly straight blue black hair that trailed about a foot past her ankles, and was always kept in a braid or ponytail. Her eyes were a deep amethyst purple, her skin was fair and flawless, resembling the moon. Soft, silken and cool to the touch. She had an absolute perfect figure and was well endowed. She resembled nothing short of beauty personified. Her name was Mayonaka Aoi, meaning Blue Midnight. Most called her Midnight or May. She didn't mind the nicknames. She knew it was easier on her friends to Shorten her name. Mayonaka was a very kind girl but was shy and closed off. She only left her apartment to attend her job as a teacher at a school for students wanting to learn Japanese. her love of anime and manga was a great one, and you never saw her without some sort of manga in her hand. She was a very favorable teacher, and always brought rewards if her class did well. Many men wanted her but none could have her.. She was taken. however that did not stop one individual for claiming her as his own. May was out with her friends, celebrating a successful school year. it was almost summer break which meant no school for a while. She was in a short black dress that stopped above her knees, black geta and her long hair was in an ankle length halo braid. She wore a pentacle choker around her neck. it was made of silver, and shone brightly even in the dimmest of light. May smiled and drank some Sake, but not very much. "Come on May! Drink a little! no more work for a while!" One of her friends, Xiao Mei, a girl from Taiwan, proclaimed. "No.. I start my Summer job tomorrow and I cannot show up hungover. Ah.. Sayonara I must be going!" She said, trying to hurry off. "Where are you going?" Xiao asked. "The book store! They have a new manga I must get before they run out!" She raced off, leaving her friends to drink. However, she had no idea she was being followed by someone with very... naughty intentions for her. May hurried to the book store, which was a few blocks away from the bar. She had no car so she walked.

After successfully purchasing the new manga, she headed home, clutching her new treasure to her chest. She was happy and nothing could seem to ruin her mood. However, the normal route home was blocked off. The detour would take too long as it meant walking all the way to the next neighborhood then back around just to get to her street. Then she'd have to walk all the way to her small hose. She had given up her apartment to someone else who needed it and they had repaid her kindness by purchasing a nice Japanese house for her on the next street over. She sighed. There was one alternative to the detour. Just a little ways back was an alleyway that wasn't to long but it lead right to her street. However she usually took the long way around as that alley way had a bad reputation. it was rumored only psychopaths hung out there and anyone who entered usually never lived to tell the tale. those that did live were so mentally scarred that they could not remember anything. She sighed and decided that just this once she'd take the short cut. If it wasn't so late she would have taken the detour. "I should be okay.." She walked up to the alley and headed through it. About half way through she felt good that nothing would happen. Them she heard the footsteps. They grew louder behind her as she walked so she turned, ready to defend herself. but she saw nothing. A cloud that had been covering the moon suddenly moved, and the moonlight revealed a sharp katana in the alleyway. The light glinted off the blade wickedly. "What the hell is a katana doing here?" She asked as she backed away. She turned and ran, vowing to never again return to this alley, never again use it as a short cut. She ran inside and locked all the doors and windows and placed a chair under the doorknob. She felt safer now. She sighed and went to read her new Manga for a while. She just finished it when she realized it was time for bed.

After getting ready for bed she said her prayers to the Kami to protect her. she had set up new offerings for them this morning and again when she had returned home before reading her manga. She prayed to Tsukiyomi, the god of the moon and ruler of the night to bless her with good dreams. She crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. Several hours later she heard a _thump thump thump_ On the roof. She snapped awake and looked around. "Must have been a raccoon or something..." She was about to lay back down whens he heard it again. her wolf started to growl. _Thump thump thump._ This time louder. A raccoon was too light to be that loud. it was then she heard the voice, dark and alluring, seductive almost. "I'm coming for you Mayonaka." Reacting out of fear she made a mad dash for the attic. Her wold stayed to stand guard. Not that it would do any good. Mayonaka hid amongst a large pile of clothing int he attic, feeling safe again. Then she heard the voice again. "I know where you are. I will find you." he seemed to be cooing her. _N_ _o he's bluffing he cannot know where I am hiding right now.."_ She thought. she emerged from her hiding spot and was face to face with him. She scrambled backwards, coming tot he wall. he walked slowly towards her. "Found you." She was shaking with fear. "Why are you here?' She was glad her voice did not betray her fear. "I've come to claim what's mine.." There was a slashing sound and something fell, hitting her on the head. She blacked out. When she came too, she found herself in a Japanese room similar to hers back home. "Just a dream?" her head hurt. "oww.." She rubbed her head and took another look. 'Ah.." The room had manga on the shelves but it was all hentai, not her shoujo that she preferred to read. There was a lot of hand drawn hentai on another shelf too. "So it wasn't a dream then..." She saw she was in a heave blood red kimono with black sakura petals on it. Around her neck was a choker in the shape of a Japanese dragon. "Obsidian... _:_ " Her hair was in a Japanese bun with two obsidian chopsticks in an X holding it in place. her make up was done thickly and the Kimono weighted a ton. She looked like a doll. There was a chain around her ankle. "nn... where am I?" "So, you're finally awake." she turned to see her kidnapper sitting across from her. he wore a black military uniform, had red eyes and short black hair. He had his katana on him. "Who are you?" She asked. He moved so that he was sitting on her lap. "Don't you recognize me?" She shook her head. "no.." "Think hard.. remember me." her eyes widened. it was Kuro, the man who had watched her from afar. She'd seen him around but had never met him. "Wh..why.." "because, you are mine."

"But I.." He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't speak." She shook her head. "I'm not property! I have a boyfriend!" She snapped, ignoring his order for her to not talk. He chuckled darkly. "Not anymore. You see I took care of that a long time ago." Her eyes widened in shock. "W..what?" She couldn't believe it... had he really murdered her one true love? "He cannot come between us anymore. Now there's nothing keeping us apart my sakura." He moved loser, pressing himself harder against her. "Why did you leave me that day?" He asked. "That wasn't my choice! My parents made me!" She cried. Tears fell from her eyes. He wiped away her tears. "It doesn't matter. You've come back to me. and now I get to choose what happens." He murmured. "I get a choice too..." He moved so that she could fell his breath on her ear. "I get to choose. And I choose for you to remain here forever. You are eternally mine. My trophy... my prize. And I get to choose what to do with you.." His lips suddenly crashed hard against hers. "Yes... mine.." He whispered. "K..Kuro." She shoved him away. "Just let me go... Please..." "I can't do that... I've waited too long for this... Too logn to have you... and now you are finally mine."


End file.
